Dragon Ball Z Team Training: Vegeta's Scenario
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Capri chose to be a Fighter Trainer in the world of fighters under the heaven. 6 rightful fighters are chosen from Capri. Who will be the rightful fighter for Capri? Adaption of Z-Max's Dragon Ball Z Team Training! Next two chapters begin the adventure!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **North Forest**

The battle takes place in North Forest. Goku and Vegeta are the only one there. Vegeta was standing in the left as Goku was standing in the right. "Come on, Vegeta, attack!" Goku shouted. "Why don't you go first, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "Alright, then, I'll go first!" Goku said, grinning in an anger way.

Goku starts yelling, but Vegeta attacked Goku, and missed. Goku was sent flying to avoid Vegeta, and went back forward a bit, and did a back flip twice. He charged right back at Vegeta as the background flashes white. All background turns black.

 **Unknown**

In the world which you are about to enter, you will embark on a grand adventure with you as the hero.

Speak to people and check things wherever you go, be in towns, roads, or caves. Gather information and hints from every source.

New path will open to you by helping people in need, overcoming challenges, and solving mysteries.

At time, you will be challenged by others and attacked by fighters.

Through your adventure, we hope that you will interact with all sorts of people and achieve personal growth. That is our biggest objective.

Let the adventure begin!

 **Unknown**

The background is white.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you!" said an old man. "Welcome to the world of fighters! My name is Brief. People often refer to me a the Great Scientist. This world…" he summons out a fighter. "...is inhabited far and wide by beings called fighters. People generally use fighters for battling. As for myself… I also study capsule technology." The fighter was sent inside Brief's capsule.

"But first, tell me a little about yourself." He vanished fadely. "Now tell me. Are you a boy? Pr are you a girl?"

A girl appeared. "Let's begin with your name. What is it?"

"Capri," a girl spoked. "Right...So your name is Capri," said Brief. "Yes," Capri said. She vanished fadely, and a boy appeared. "This is my grandson," said Brief. " he's been your rival since you both were babies." he paused, "...Erm, what was his name now? Er, was it Mitch? That's right! I remember now! His name is Mitch!" Mitch vanished fadely as Capri appeared again.

"Capri! Your very own legend is about to unfold! A world of battles and adventures awaits! Let's go!"


	2. The Fighters Awaits?

**Chapter 1: The Fighters Awaits...?**

 **Bedroom**

Capri was in her bedroom. She was staring at the TV, and then head downstairs.

 **Living Room**

She talked to her mom. "...Right. All girls dream of traveling. It said so on TV," Capri's mom said. She exclaimed, "Oh, yes. Dr. Brief was looking for you." Capri went out of her house.

 **Mount Paozu**

It was a calm place in Mount Paozu. There was two houses that was the shape of a semi-sphere with a chimney on top. Capri went on ahead in the north, but… "Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" an old man voice spoked. "Huh?" exclaimed Capri. Dr. Brief appeared toward Capri. "It's unsafe! Fighters wander around this area!" Dr. Brief said. "You need a fighter to be safe over there. Come with me!" Dr. Brief lead Capri to his lab in the south.

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

Dr. Brief stand behind the scroll wall full of information. Mitch was standing in the left. "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" said Mitch. "Mitch? Let me think..." Dr. Brief muttered. "Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait!"

He turns at Capri. "Here, Capri." he pointed at the three capsules on the table. "There are three fighters here. Haha! The fighters are held inside these Capsules. When I was young, i was a tough Fighter Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" "Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Mitch griped. "Just wait, Mitch," said Dr. Brief. "You can have one too!"

"Uh, Dr. Brief, who are the three fighters inside the Capsule?" Capri asked. "The first one is Goku, the second one is Gohan, and the third one is my son-in-law, Vegeta, and he's quite the skill!" laughed Dr. Brief.

Capri was thinking about the capsules with each fighters inside.

 **Capri's First Daydream**

" _Goku, come out!" said Capri. She sent out Goku as he is in his fighting stance. "Goku, attack that Fighter!" "Yes, Capri!" Goku said. He punches toward the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "I still have more to train, Capri!" Goku was stretching._

 **Capri's Second Daydream**

" _Go on, Gohan!" said Capri. She sent out a 16 years old Gohan as he is in similar fighting stance as his father Goku. "Gohan, use Punch!" "Ha!" Gohan yells. He punches the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "That feels good." Gohan's arms are on the back of his head,_

 **Capri's Third Daydream**

" _Go! Vegeta!" said Capri. She sent out the Saiyan prince named Vegeta as he is in his fighting stance. "Punch!" "I'll pulverize you!" Vegeta shouted. He punched the wild Fighters with an instant faint. "I'm ready for more to torture someone who's in my way!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest._

 **Reality**

Capri pick out the third Capsule. "Ah! Vegeta is your choice!" Dr. Brief exclaimed. "So, Capri, you're claiming the prince Vegeta?" "Hehe, yeah!" laughed Capri.

"This fighter is really quite powerful!" Dr. Brief said. Capri received Vegeta from Brief! "Do you want to give a nickname to Vegeta?" "Like I care for that girl who called me a stupid nickname!" shouted the angry, stubborn, prince Vegeta. "Hey! Dr. Brief has a bad memory, so it's not his fault that he doesn't remember your name!" Capri hollered, at Vegeta in short-tempered.

Mitch stand toward the second Capsule, and grabs it. "I'll take this one, then!" Mitch said. Mitch received Gohan from Brief! Capri talked to Mitch. "My fighter looks a lot tougher than yours."

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "If an enemy appeares, your fighter can battle it," said Dr. Brief. "With him at your side, you should be able to reach the next town."

Capri went out of Dr. Brief's lab, but… "Wait, Capri! Battle me with your fighter!" Mitch exclaimed. "Come on, I'll take you on!"

 **Battle begins.**

Rival Mitch would like to battle.

Rival Mitch sent out Gohan! He threw the Capsule to sent out Gohan, who was in level 5. "Come at me!" commented Gohan.

"Go! Vegeta!" Capri said. She sent out Vegeta. "Kid, I won't go easy on you!" shouted Vegeta.

"Oh, for Pete's sake...so pushy, as always," Dr. Brief grumbled, at Mitch. Dr. Brief stare at Capri. "Capri, you've never had a fighter battle before, huh?" "No," said Capri. "A fighter battle is when Trainers pit their fighters against each other," Dr. Brief explained. "The Trainer who makes the other Trainer's fighter faint by lowering their HP (Health Points) to "0," wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. Try battling and see for yourself."

What will Vegeta do? Capri check the Fighter.

"It's important to get to know your fighters totally. It's a list of your fighters, Capri. Open this to check the skills and moves of your fighters. You can also choose Fighter here if you want to use an item on one."

In the summary, Vegeta's memo says variety of nature, or personality; depending on his stats. Met in Mount Paozu at Lv. 5. Next page, Vegeta's HP is 9, Defense/Sp. Atk/Sp. Def 11, and Speed 12. His ability is Battle Armor which blocks critical hits.

Back in the Fighter battle, Vegeta's only moves are Punch, power at 40, accuracy at 100, the foe is hit with a punch; and Power Up, the user increases his energy, raising his Attack stat.

"Vegeta, if you want to be strong, use Power Up!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Power Up! He starts bellowing as his aura appears.

Vegeta's Attack rose!

For Gohan used Punch! "Ha!" Gohan yells. He punches Vegeta in the face. Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Power Up again!" said Capri.

Vegeta used Power Up! "Now, I'll get you for this!" Vegeta shouted.

Vegeta's Attack rose!

For Gohan used Punch! "Ha!" yells Gohan. Gohan punched Vegeta again. Vegeta grunts in damage again.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Now, Vegeta, Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! "You'll lay flat to the ground!" Vegeta punch Gohan in the face. Gohan groans in damage.

For Gohan took damage!

"Inflicting damage on the foe is essential to win," explained Dr. Brief.

Foe Gohan used Guard! "Vegeta, I'm not yet done for!" Gohan said. Gohan defended himself.

Foe Gohan's Defense rose!

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch again!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! "Take this!" Vegeta shouts.

Foe Gohan took damage!

A critical hit! Gohan groaned in pain.

Foe Gohan fainted!

Vegeta gained 67 Exp. Points!

Vegeta grew to Lv. 6! He gained +2 Max. HP, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Speed and +1 Defense.

"Get up, Gohan, there's no time to sleep!" he barked.

Player defeated Rival Mitch!

"WHAT? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong fighter!" exclaimed Mitch.

 **Battle ends.**

"Hm! Excellent!" said Mr. Brief. "If you win, you earn zenis, and your fighters grow! Battle other Trainer's and make your fighters strong!"

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

"Okay! I'll make my fighter battle to level him up!" Mitch said. "Capri! Gramps! Smell you later!" He went out of his grandfather's lab.

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "Capri, train your fighter by making him battle," said Mr. Brief. "Make him the strongest warrior." "I won't let him down even if Vegeta ran away!" Capri said.

"Ooh! That's the spirit!" laughed Dr. Brief. "Oh, I have a favor for you, Capri." "What is it?" Capri asked. "While you starts training your fighter at Route 1, can you go to the Mart to pick up my parcel at Aru Village?" said Dr. Brief. "That village is located in the north of Mount Paozu. I'll give you something that might help you advance your adventure if you deliver my parcel here in my lab."

"I won't forget!" Capri said. "For now, you should rest home," said Dr. Brief. "See you later, Dr. Brief!" Capri said. She went out Dr. Brief's Lab.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri went straight back home at her house.

 **Capri's House Living Room**

Capri talked to her mom. "Capri! You should take a quick rest," exclaimed Capri's mom.

 **Moments later…**

"Oh, good! You and your team are looking great! Take care now!" "Vegeta and I are just getting started!" Capri laughed.

The Capsule with Vegeta inside breaks easily. "No way! We are never going to get started together!" shouted Vegeta. "Aw, come on! Those Capsule you're hiding makes it harder to fix it as new!" Capri hollered, in stubbornness.

"So that's Vegeta? She's really losing her manner on the first day with you," sighed Capri's mom. "Do I look like I was actually a woman? The answer is no!" Vegeta growled. "I'm outta here!" Vegeta starts stomping his feet out of Capri's house as the whole house shakes like an elephant stampede. "Whoa!" exclaimed Capri's mom.

"Bye, mom, I better chase Vegeta before he beats up all fighters at once!" Capri barked. "Next time, you better treat Vegeta as a proper fighter, honey!" said Capri's mom.

 **Mount Paozu**

Capri was grabbing Vegeta's left leg as he was strolling angry. Several villagers are staring at Capri clutching Vegeta's leg. Some were puzzled and starts laughing. "That was awkward," a man said.

"Let go of my leg, girl!" shouted Vegeta. "No, I won't!" Capri grunted, clenching her teeth. "You're pretty tough for a newbie!"

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Preview (in case for updates):**

(Capri is still chasing after Vegeta as he ran away.)

Capri: "It's Capri here! And still chasing Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Leave me alone, you moron!"

Capri: "Never!" (at reader) "Next time, the training begins! While I was training with Vegeta, he will soon remember me and my name. Meanwhile, I went to Aru Village to go to the Mart to pick up Dr. Brief's parcel."

Vegeta: "Don't touch me!"

Capri (at Vegeta): "Get back here, Vegeta!" (at reader) "Oh, man! We're out of time!" (at Vegeta) "Vegeta!"

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hello, readers, for those who do not know me, I'm AymNaruGeta. I published over 70 of my stories since last year of May 2015.**

 **So, for those readers who reads my Pokémon adaption of Flora Sky, it has been discontinued. You're welcome to do an adaption of that game for me.**

 **Anyways, about this adaption of Z-Max's Dragon Ball Z Team Training, I decided to make this a humorous fanfic between the trainer named Capri and the least friendly Saiyan on Earth named Vegeta. This is more like a parody of Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green since the Team Training game is like that. If you ask me about Capri, she was about 10 if you don't get her age.**

 **Unlike the official game of Team Training, this fanfic has more dialogue and humor than the game itself. After I finished the game and make Capri the Fighter Champion, I'll probably stop this whole fanfic. Maybe, I'll continue after that.**

 **Capri, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and many other wild Fighters will have dialogue as well. I feel bad about not having Goku in this fanfic since Capri choose Vegeta and her rival Mitch choose Gohan, so maybe I'll make Goku as Capri's conscience! There's more next time on Team Training!**

 **I also would like to thank JellyUltraz who make an adaption of Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga as a fanfic! Link from Fanfiction: s/8527698/1/Mario-and-Luigi-A-Superstar-Story**

 **I would like you to review how this story adaption goes while I'm working on the next chapter and the other fanfic.**

 **AymNaruGeta, out.**


	3. Training Advance

**So sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 2 slash actual chapter 4! -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 2: Training Advance**

 **Route 1**

Vegeta was strolling as Capri followed him. "Vegeta," Capri said. "Girl, don't touch me," said Vegeta. Capri stand toward Vegeta. "I'm Capri, Ca-priee," Capri pronounced. "Why don't you try pronouncing my name so you'll know me?" "Kakarot," said Vegeta. "No! I'm Capri, not Kakarot!" Capri shouted. "Kakarot," said Vegeta.

Capri slapped her face, in grief. "Jeez Louise, this will take forever for you to remember my name," Capri sighed. "I'm used to saying Kakarot's name," said Vegeta. "You may be Kakarot with his cheerful personality, but not enough like a Saiyan!" "I'm not that cheerful than him, I'm good at handling someone tough as you!" Capri shouted, pointing at Vegeta. "Maybe you're not good enough for me, you could have choose Kakarot or Gohan in the first place!" said Vegeta, crossing his arms over his chest. He stroll away, but Capri quickly stand toward Vegeta.

He was shocked by Capri's speed. "Grr, how could you be so fast?" "Wait, I have one question, who is Kakarot?" Capri asked. "Kakarot is my rival since the day I came here long time ago," said Vegeta. "Everyone called his Earth name Goku. His personality is far different than mine. Now that he is stronger than me, I still have a lot to learn, although he's years younger than me. And that's why you needed me to be as strong as Kakarot and his son with your rival."

Capri paused, and starts grinning. "I say it's best to keep trying again, but I feel bad about yourself, Vegeta," Capri said. "I choose you and now you finally admit that you needed my help!" "Ha! What's the point of you running away from me? Your mother teased me for being different!" said Vegeta.

"Hahahaha! I feel kinda silly trying to grab your legs back at Mount Paozu!" Capri laughed. "Why don't I start training you so you can fight Gohan again?" "Maybe for you, just once," sneered Vegeta, smirking. He walked toward the tall grass as a Fighter appeared out of nowhere.

 **Training begins.**

Cultivar (Saibamen) appeared!

"Go! Vegeta!" Capri shouted.

Capri stand behind Vegeta. "Looks like another one bit the dust!" said Vegeta.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch!" Capri shouts.

Vegeta used Punch! "Take this!" shouted Vegeta. He punches Cultivar in the face. Cultivar hisses in damage.

Cultivar took damage!

Cultivar used Scratch! Cultivar hissed as it scratches Vegeta in the right forearm as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch again!" Capri shouted.

Vegeta used Punch! "This is your last moment!" shouted Vegeta, punching Cultivar in the stomach as it hissed in damage.

Cultivar took damage! Cultivar shrieked in pain.

Cultivar fainted!

Vegeta gained 23 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri talked to the man with the red apron. "Hi! I work at the Mart," a Mart clerk said. "It's part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items. Please, visit us in Aru Village. I know, I'll give you a sample. Here you go!" He gives Capri an edible food that looks like a rice ball with seaweed. Obtain the Onigiri! Capri put the Onigri (a rice ball with seaweed under it, and it has meat or vegetables inside) in the Bag's Items Pocket.

Capri with Vegeta went into a tall grass and saw a bear thief (from the first series of Dragon Ball) in level 3.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared.

"Let's go, Vegeta!" said Capri. Capri stand behind Vegeta. "Feh, worthless opponent," Vegeta scoffs. Vegeta punches the bear thief once, and the bear thief attacked Vegeta with his sword. Then again, Vegeta punches the bear thief again with a sudden critical hit. The bear thief groaned in pain.

Bear Thief fainted!

Vegeta gained 23 Exp. Points! "I told you that you're worthless."

Vegeta grew to Lv. 7! He gained +2 Max. HP and Speed and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, and Sp. Defense.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri continued to the north of route 1, but another fighter appeared in front of Capri, and it was the same bear thief, in the same level.

 **Training begins.**

"Go! Vegeta!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Vegeta. "You again?" Vegeta exclaimed.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! "Here's a nosebleed for you!" Vegeta shouted, punching the bear thief in the nose. Bear Thief bellows in damage.

"What the blazing waves is your problem, man? That hurts!" shouted the bear thief.

Bear Thief took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Punch, Vegeta, Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! He punches the bear thief again as the bear thief bellows in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief bellows in pain.

Bear Thief fainted!

Vegeta gained 23 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri and Vegeta went straight north to reach to Aru Village.

 **Aru Village**

It was a normal place in Aru Village, the Mother Nature of Modern.

Capri went to a huge building called the Heal Center, Heal Your Fighters! "You better rest up, Vegeta, or you won't have any chance to fight for days, even months, or even years!" said Capri. "Why on Earth should I rest? I'm fine," Vegeta said. "Even if you're exaggerating about me l, I can't rest."

Vegeta walked away from Capri as she turned livid and clenches her teeth. "You better come back here, Vegeta, or else you're on your own without me helping you get stronger than Goku!" shouted Capri, pushing Vegeta to the Heal Center stubbornly. "Don't touch me!" Vegeta yells, in stubbornness. "Go to the Heal Center!" shouted Capri. "Make me!" Vegeta shouts, in stubbornness.

Several villagers from the Aru Village stares at Capri and Vegeta shoving each other. "That Vegeta guy is not acting like a proper fighter," said a woman, who was next to a fainted old man.

"Stop acting so immature!" Capri shouted. "I'm a Saiyan, unlike a 5 years old girl like you!" shouted Vegeta, in stubbornness. "Okay, fine! Be that way!" Capri shouted. "We'll skip there and go ahead to the Mart!" She sighed heavily as she spoke normally, "Are you hungry, after all the ranting?" "Do I look-" Vegeta continued shouting, but he quickly shut his mouth up as his stomach growled.

Vegeta spoked normally, "Yeah." Capri sighed again, "That's the right answer." Capri and Vegeta went to the east of Aru Village to go to the Mart.

 **Mart**

Capri and Vegeta just went inside the Mart. "Hey! You came from Mount Paozu?" asked the Mart clerk. "Yes," Capri replied. Capri stand toward the Mart clerk. "You know Dr. Brief, right?" asked the Mart clerk. Capri shook her head. "His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?"

Capri received Brief's Parcel from the Mart clerk. "Oh!" Capri exclaimed.

 ***Flashbacks***

" _Oh, I have a favor for you, Capri," said Dr. Brief. "What is it?" Capri asked. "While you starts training your fighter at Route 1, can you go to the Mart to pick up my parcel at Aru Village? That village is located in the north of Mount Paozu. I'll give you something that might help you advance your adventure if you deliver my parcel here in my lab," said Dr. Brief._

 ***Flashback ends***

Capri put the Parcel in the Key Item Pocket. Capri talked to the Mart clerk. "Okay, thanks! Please say hi to Dr. Brief for me, too," the Mart clerk said. Capri went out of the Mart.

 **Aru Village**

Capri with Vegeta went south of Aru Village to head back to Mount Paozu.

 **Route 1**

Capri walked through the tall grass. The same best thief appeared in front of Capri in level 2.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared!

"Go! Vegeta!" shouted Capri.

Capri stand behind Vegeta. "I feel like you're going to keep displeasing me," Vegeta growled.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! "Die already!" Vegeta shouted. He punches the bear thief in the stomach as the bear thief bellows in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief used Blade! He attack Vegeta with his sword. Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! He punch the Bear Thief again. Bear Thief groans in damage.

Bear Thief took damage! The bear thief groaned in pain.

Bear Thief fainted!

Vegeta gained 15 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri and Vegeta safely head south to Mount Paozu, and went straight to Dr. Brief's lab.

 **Dr. Brief's Lab**

Capri talked to Dr. Brief. "Oh, Capri! How is my old Fighter?" Dr. Brief asked. Dr. Brief stares at Vegeta. "Well he seems to be more and more strong! You must be talented as a Fighter Trainer."

"Dr. Brief, I have this box from the Mart, is this the parcel you asked for?" asked Capri. "What's that? You have something for me?" Dr. Brief asked. Capri delivered the Parcel to Dr. Brief. "Ah! It's the custom capsule! I had it in order! Thank you!"

"Gramps!" said a boy. Mitch appeared coming inside. "I almost forgot! What did you call me for?" Dr. Brief exclaimed. "Oh, yes! I have a request for you two." "What is it?" asked Capri. Dr. Brief stand next to the two advance technologies. "On the desk, there is my invention, the Scouter! It automatically records data on Fighter you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Capri and Mitch. Take these." He grabs two scouters. Capri received the Scouter from Dr. Brief.

"You can't get detailed data on Fighters by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain completed data. So here are some tools for catching fighters." Capri five Capsules. Capri put the Capsules in the Capsule Pocket. When a fighter appears, it's fair game. Just throw a capsule at him and try to catch them! It won't always work, however. A healthy fighter can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide in all the fighters in the world…

That was my dream! But, I'm too old. So, I want you to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking, so be brave!" "Alright, Gramps! Leave it to me! Leave it all to me!" cheered Mitch.

He stare at Capri. "Capri, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this. I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Capri! Hahaha! Don't bother coming around to my place after this!" He walked away.

Capri talked to Dr. Brief again. "Fighters around the world wait for being trained by you, Capri!" Dr. Brief said. Dr. Brief's words echoed toward Vegeta's ears. Vegeta starts twitching his left eye, and starts screaming out of Dr. Brief's lab. "Hey, Vegeta, wait!" exclaimed Capri. Capri catches up.

 **Mount Paozu**

Vegeta continue screaming and running around in circles. Capri appeared chasing Vegeta again. "Ash! Curse you, stupid girl! Curse you!" Vegeta screams. "What did I do?" shouted Capri.

Vegeta stopped running and rant at Capri. "I thought it was just you who trained me, and only me!" Vegeta hollered, tears running down like a waterfall in anime style without his eyes closed. "What kind of Trainer are you if you raise some typical Earthling as a Fighter?!" "Vegeta, this will hard for me to go further if I only trained you," sighed Capri. "I'll probably get real tired of you any sooner now."

"What do you mean you would be tired of me? I can become Super Saiyan if I was much stronger!" Vegeta shouted. "I thought you can handle me!" "Only if you would behave with them, now let's head back so I can train you!" said Capri. "Oh, before we go, there is someone who I wanted to visit." Capri went inside Mitch's house with Vegeta.

 **Mitch's House**

Capri talked to a girl. "Grandpa asked you to run an errand?" a girl named Celeste asked. "Gee, that's lazy of him. Here, this will help you." Celeste grabs

Capri and Vegeta went north to Route 1.

 **Route 1**

They went north, but the same bear thief appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Bear Thief appeared!

"Go! Vegeta!"

Capri stand behind Vegeta as he growled in annoy.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, use Punch!"

Vegeta used Punch! He punches the bear thief as he bellowed in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief used Blade! "This time, I'll make my sword cut you through!" the bear thief shouted. The bear thief attacked Vegeta with his sword as Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch again!"

Vegeta used Punch! He growled as he punches the bear thief again. The bear thief bellowed in pain.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief fainted!

Vegeta gained 23 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri and Vegeta continued north, but another Cultivar appeared again.

 **Training begins.**

Cultivar appeared!

"Go! Vegeta!" shouted Capri.

Capri stand behind Vegeta. "Why did I bother planting all the cultivar on Earth when they cannot stay in existence?" Vegeta sighed.

What will Vegeta do?

"Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! He punches Cultivar as it hissed in damage.

Cultivar took damage!

Cultivar used Scratch! I hissed as it scratches Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! He starts smirking as he punches Cultivar.

Cultivar took damage!

Cultivar shrieked in pain.

Cultivar fainted!

Vegeta gained 23 Exp. Points!

Vegeta grew to Lv. 8! He gained +2 Max HP, Attack, and Sp. Attack and +1 Defense, Sp. Defense, and Speed.

Vegeta learned Galick Gun!

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

"You better make me keep training or I won't be strong enough to go further!" Vegeta said, at Capri. "Not until you go rest up at the Heal Center," said Capri. Her eyes are half closed. Vegeta paused as he gives his death glare at Capri. "Fine, none of this will happened if we argue, and then you would be happy!" Vegeta growled. Capri starts grinning as she walked north of Route 1 as Vegeta followed her.

A man with a funny hairstyle suddenly appeared behind Vegeta, hovering. "Hey, Vegeta , how's it going with your partner?" laugh a man, in a cheerful voice. Vegeta and Capri shockley stare at a recognizable man.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Preview**

Capri: Hi, it's Capri.

Vegeta: And Vegeta. Don't call me anything else.

Capri (at Vegeta): Vegeta! I'm talking here! (at readers) What is up with that man with with the funny hairstyle in the next chapter?

Vegeta: His name is Kakarot, which everyone called his Earth name Goku!

Capri: Meanwhile, I battle Mitch again…

Vegeta: ...with Kakarot's oldest brat.

Capri: Be quiet, Vegeta! I'm talking here, and now we're running out of time because of you!

Vegeta: 'Til then!


	4. The Saiyan With An Absolute Instinct

**Sorry for the delay again! Here's chapter 3! Somehow, it takes like couple of weeks to one month to get the chapter uploading. -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 3: The Saiyan With An Absolute Instinct**

"K...Kakarot," Vegeta stammered. He starts shouting stubbornly as spats of saliva is all over Vegeta's head. "What the heck is your problem scaring me like that?! Go watch your stinking brat!"

"Hahaha, I've already check on Gohan with Mitch, Vegeta. My son's been doing just fine," laughed Goku. "Sorry to startle you and your partner." "That's okay, sir, I just start my adventure moments ago," Capri said.

"Oh! My name's Goku!" Goku greeted, shaking Capri's hand with both hands. "I'm Capri!" greeted Capri. Goku starts laughing. "Your name is Capri? Your last name would have been Briefs or Pants! Or maybe Shorts!" Goku laughed. "My last name is Trousers and our families are best friends with the Brief family," said Capri.

"Wow, I never heard about the Trousers family, " Goku said. "Dr. Brief wanting me to become a Fighter Trainer to work with my rival filling up the info with our scouter," said Capri.

"You would have choose me instead of Vegeta, but you could really get along with Vegeta too! I'm sure you'll take care of him!" Goku said. "From here on out, I'll watch you trained Vegeta until you battle Mitch at Route 22."

"Huh? Is he training here?" asked Capri. "No, he was looking around the Dragon League in northwest," Goku said. "You should probably meet Yamcha and Krillin when you go there as well." He stares at Vegeta. "Boy, you really need to rest up, Vegeta, or you'll get sore."

"You're not helping me, Kakarot!" said Vegeta. "If you asked me to spar with you, I won't accept it!" "I didn't say I want to train with you," Goku sighed. He quickly starts grinning. "I'll come back when you're a bit stronger, Vegeta. I'll see you and Capri later in route 4! Bye!"

Goku used Instant Transmission! He vanished in thin air.

"Goku is more nicer than you would have thought," said Capri. "Let's go to the Heal Center to get rest." Capri and Vegeta went north to go to Aru Village.

 **Aru Village**

They went inside the Heal Center.

 **Heal Center**

Capri talked to the nurse behind the counter. "Welcome to our Heal Center!" the nurse greeted. "Would you like me to heal your fighter back to perfect health?"

"Yes," said Capri. Vegeta easily went inside his new Capsule. Capri gives the capsule inside Vegeta to the nurse. "Okay, I'll take your fighter for a few seconds," the nurse said. The nurse return the capsule inside Vegeta and return the capsule to Capri. "Thank you for waiting. We restored your team to full health." The nurse bowed. "We hope to see you again!"

"Vegeta, come on out again!" said Capri. She threw the capsule as Vegeta comes out. "Oh? I feel better!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I told you so," said Capri. Capri and Vegeta went out of the Heal Center.

 **Aru Village**

They went west of the village.

 **Route 22**

Capri with Vegeta behind her move around the tall grass until a new fighter appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Krillin appeared! "Go! Vegeta!" Capri stand behind Vegeta. "You're wasting my time to train, Krillin!" Vegeta growled. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Krillin.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, Punch!" Capri shouted.

Vegeta used Punch! "Move it, or I'll finish you instead!" shouted Vegeta. He punches Krillin as he exclaimed in damage.

Krillin took damage!

Krillin used Karate Chop! "I won't let out my guard down! Hyah!" Krillin yells. He used his karate chop to hit Vegeta in the shoulder as Vegeta grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

Capri opened her bag to pull out a capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She used one Capsule to throw it at Krillin. The capsule shakes 3 times.

"Gotcha! Krillin was caught!" exclaimed Capri.

Krillin's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

Scouter reads:

No. 12

Krillin

Monk Fighter

Height: 4'07 (originally 5'0)

Weight: 94.8 lbs.

Info: He's a pupil of Master Roshi. His courage and his faith to his allies make his strength.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 22**

Capri and Vegeta quickly went back east to Aru Village to go to the Heal Center to heal Krillin completely.

 **Moments later…**

Capri return to Route 1 to train Krillin. Krillin first fought a cultivar, and another cultivar. Krillin grew up to level 4 and gained +2 Max. HP, and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Speed.

"Haha, is that all you got?" laughed Vegeta. "Hey, it's not that you're better than me, which is obvious, my move's a bit rusty," Krillin said. "This is my only attack for now!" Krillin stomach growled. He starts laughing, "Speaking of my attack, I'm really getting kinda hungry!"

"Well, good ridden," laughed Capri. "I got food around this route." She opened her bag, and pull out one Onigiri. She gives it to Krillin. "Here you go." "Thanks, kid!" Krillin laughed. " _(He's sure easy to handle better than Vegeta since Krillin is human,)_ " Capri thoughts. Krillin's HP was restored by 10 point(s).

Capri continued training Krillin as he fought another cultivar, same bear thief, and then level up to 5. He gained the same stats as last time, and learned Slurred Fist.

 **A/N: Slurred Fist is originally called Drunken Fist. I would rather called one of Krillin's move Slurred Fist due to the rating of this adaption. The continuation begins, now!**

Capri, Vegeta, and Krillin went back to Aru Village to rest at the Heal Center. Capri continued training Krillin as he fought four cultivars, again with the annoying bear thief, and level up to 6. Krillin gained +2 Max. HP and Attack, and +1 Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Speed.

Again, Capri went to the Heal Center to heal Krillin again. Krillin finished it off easily with a critical hit. Another cultivar appeared behind Krillin, and he used a karate chop on the cultivar and used Slurred Fist, for now.

Here we go again, the same bear thief appeared to get his revenge. "Well, look who's here," Krillin sneered. He uses his karate chop on the bear thief twice. The bear thief fell onto his back, and then he jumped back up.

"You should trained that Earthling somewhere else, and I'm tired of this route already," yawned Vegeta. "You're right, Vegeta, I think this last fighter will be Krillin's last training here," Capri said. Krillin finally defeated the bear thief with three karate chops. He grew to level 7 and gained +2 Max HP and all the rest stats of +1.

 **Moments later…**

After healing Krillin in the Heal Center, Capri with Vegeta and Krillin trained by himself, then fought a cultivar. "Hey, Krillin, you can toughen yourself up if you fight me!" said another fighter, who dress similar to Krillin.

"Yamcha!" Krillin exclaimed. "So that's Yamcha, like what Goku said," said Capri. Vegeta starts grumbling. "Hey, who's that kid next to you, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. "I can answer for him, I'm Capri, I raise fighters like you to be strong," said Capri.

"You as a young girl can trained me? Maybe you can fight too!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Not quite, Krillin and Vegeta can protect me from other fighters!" said Capri.

Krillin charged at Yamcha to attack him. Yamcha punches Krillin in the stomach and left him in nearly 1 HP left. Krillin punches Yamcha again as he fainted. "Yamcha!" Krillin exclaimed. "I think he'll be fine the next time you fought him," said Capri. "Come on, let's hurry back to the Heal Center."

Capri with Vegeta and Krillin went east of the route.

 **Moments later…**

Krillin completely restored his health and trained in the tall grass. He trains himself three times, and grew to level 8. Krillin gained +2 Max HP and Speed along with +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, and Sp. Def. Krillin also learn Afterimage, which also known for the Zanzoken.

"Well, earthling, this may end your training since we're at the same level," Vegeta said. "It been weeks since I've seen Gohan, I wonder what happen to him," said Krillin. "Gohan? He's with Mitch, but I can't find him anywhere," Capri said. "I would go further if I were you," said Vegeta. "Kakarot told us that the kid with Kakarot's brat was around this route." "Good idea! Mitch could be around!" Capri exclaimed. "Capri with Krillin and Vegeta walk north and then west.

Mitch appeared walking toward Capri. "Hey! Capri!" greeted Mitch. "Mitch, I was looking for you!" Capri exclaimed. "You're off to the Dragon League? Forget about it!" said Mitch. "You probably don't have any Badges, do you? The guard won't let you through without it."

"Even if you're a starter," Vegeta taunted. "Vegeta!" shouted Capri. "By the way, did your fighters get any stronger?" Mitch asked.

 **Battle begins.**

Rival Mitch would like to battle!

Rival Mitch sent out Bear Thief! He threw the capsule to sent out the bear thief in level 9.

"Go! Krillin!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Krillin.

What will Krillin do?

"Use Slurred Fist, Krillin!"

Krillin used Slurred Fist! Krillin attacked the bear thief that was an unpredictable move as the bear thief groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

Foe Bear Thief used Blade! "You're in my way!" the bear thief shouted. He attack Krillin with his sword as he exclaimed in damage.

Krillin took damage!

What will Krillin do?

"Now use Karate Chop, Krillin!" shouted Capri.

Krillin used Karate Chop! "Hyah!" Krillin yells. Krillin use a karate chop on the bear thief as he groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

Foe Bear Thief used Blade! He battle cry as he attacked Krillin with his sword as Krillin exclaimed in damage.

Krillin took damage!

What will Krillin do?

"Krillin, use Karate Chop again!" shouted Capri.

Krillin used Karate Chop! "Hyah!" Krillin yells. He use a karate chop on the bear thief as he groans in damage.

Foe Bear Thief took damage!

Foe Bear Thief used Blade! The bear thief growled to attack Krillin with his sword again as Krillin exclaimed in damage.

Krillin took damage!

What will Krillin do?

"Now, Krillin, use Slurred Fist!" shouted Capri.

Krillin used Slurred Fist! Krillin punches the bear thief as he groans in pain.

Foe Bear Thief took damage! The bear thief bellows in pain.

Foe Bear Thief fainted!

Krillin gained 105 Exp. Points!

"Krillin, good! Come back!" Capri sent Krillin inside his Capsule as she sent out Vegeta. "Go! Vegeta!" "Gohan, get yourself out and fight me again!" Vegeta shouted.

Rival Mitch sent out Gohan! He threw the capsule to sent out Gohan. He is currently in level 9.

What will Vegeta do?

"Okay, Vegeta, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! Vegeta starts sneering and he punches Gohan as he grunts in damage.

Foe Gohan took damage!

Gohan used Punch! "Ha!" Gohan yells. Gohan punches Vegeta, who grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Okay, Vegeta, keep using Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! "Do your worse to defend yourself!" Vegeta laughs. He punches Gohan again as he grunts in damage.

Foe Gohan took damage!

Gohan used Punch! "You're still the same Vegeta I met the first time!" chuckled Gohan. He punches Vegeta again as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

Again, Vegeta punches Gohan same to Vegeta as he left about 1 HP left. "Whew, I thought you would be a goner, Vegeta," Capri exclaimed. "I mean Gohan is not that bad after all, since he's Goku's oldest son!"

"Shut your mouth! What move should I use within my obedient from you?" barked Vegeta, huffing. Capri thought of some strategy to defeat Gohan. "Aha! Vegeta, from my strategy, use Galick Gun!" Capri said. Vegeta paused.

Vegeta used Galick Gun! "Haff! Of course you have quite the strategy to train me!" huffed Vegeta. "Galick Gun! This one is for you, young Capri!" Vegeta unleashed a purple energy wave from his hand, form a cup, toward Gohan. "Ha…!" Gohan yells in damage!

Foe Gohan took damage! Gohan groans in pain.

Foe Gohan fainted!

Vegeta gained 123 Exp. Points!

Vegeta grew to level 9!

Vegeta gained +2 Max. HP and Speed and +1 Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, and Sp. Def.

Player defeated Rival Mitch!

"Awww! You just lucked out!" Mitch groaned.

Capri got 144 zenis for winning!

 **Battle ends.**

 **Route 22**

"I heard the Dragon League is crawling with tough Trainers. I have to figure out how to get past them." "You're not the only one to think about it, Mitch," said Capri. "We also need to collect more Fighters in the wild too." "Well, then, you should quit dawdling and get a move on!" Mitch walked east of Route 22.

Vegeta's stomach growls again. Vegeta grabs his stomach to hide his stomach noise. "Hahahahaha, all the battling with Mitch would make you starve nearly into death, eh, Vegeta?" laughed Capri. "Shut up! I'm always like this!" Vegeta yells. "Even Kakarot and his brats are the same as me!"

Capri with Krillin inside the Capsule, and Vegeta walked east to Aru Village. "You're so funny when you're stubborn!" Capri laughed. "I hate it when I get that I lot!" barked Vegeta.

 **Outside the Mart…**

Capri, Vegeta, and Krillin was about to eat some Onigiri. Capri spend 1500 zenis on 5 Onigiris and 1200 zenis on 6 Capsules. "Let's eat!" Capri, Vegeta, and Krillin said, in unison. They ate a Onigiri for a short break. "Man, that's the stuff!" sighed Krillin, in a cheerful voice.

"We may need to head north of the Aru Village since Route 22 is a dead end for a beginner, so let's go north!" Capri said. "Return, Krillin!" Krillin was sent inside the Capsule. Capri and Vegeta went to the north of the Aru Village.

 **Route 2**

The route is a plain route without no tall grass, yet a small tree appeared blocking a secret path in the narrow right. But, save the secret path later for now. Instead, Capri and Vegeta went ahead to go through the north gates upward.

 **North Gates to North Forest**

"Hey, you!" a woman called. "Huh?" exclaimed Capri. Capri talked to a woman next to the glass table. "Are you going to North Forest? It's a natural maze in there," a woman said. "Be careful you don't get lost."

"Get going, Caprisun, the adventure awaited us!" said Vegeta. Capri with Vegeta went out north to go to the North Forest. A girl stares at Capri and Vegeta walking north. "Is that funny looking man training that girl, or is she training him? I'm really confused," a girl puzzled.

 **North Forest**

"So this is the North Forest," said Capri. "Yes, Kakarot and I spar in this labyrinth Forest before you chosen me to be part of your ally," Vegeta said, smirking.

Looks like Capri and her fighter friend Vegeta, who is not completely close as friends along with Krillin goes on a dangerous adventure to the North Forest! Will they survive out of North Forest? The survival continue next time!

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Preview**

Capri: Hi, it's Capri again!

Vegeta: And Vegeta, just my name, no last name.

Capri (at Vegeta): At least you call my real name in this chapter, Vegeta.

Vegeta (at Capri): I'm saying your name, in occasion, so we can move onward to the next place.

Capri (at readers): Next chapter, Vegeta, Krillin and I will survive through the North Forest, with many Fighter Trainers around my level. Meanwhile, the Namekian prove himself to be part of my team, but I have no idea what fighter is he.

Vegeta: What about the other two ugly morons? They sure as heck are bloody worse than me!

Capri: They might be around the Saibamen level from Route 1, but those type of fighter will be there! (at Vegeta) We're really getting along, are we, Vegeta?

Vegeta (at Capri): We're almost out of time, now let's get out of this labyrinth forest already, Caprisun! (at readers) That's next chapter if you're wondering. (at Capri) Chop chop, we don't have all day!

Capri: Hey! You're not the one who lead the way, I am!

Vegeta (at readers): See you soon, Earthlings.

 **A/N:**

 **In the preview, I'm not going to put quotation marks anymore because of many of the fanfic with the stories arrange two people talking in dialogue.**

 **There's one nickname that Vegeta called Capri: Caprisun, such as the flavor Fruit Punch, Wild Cherry, Strawberry, etc. Capri, as in Capri shorts, Caprisun drink, get it? Hahaha, although I don't drink that anymore since that drink gives me a zit on my face.**

 **I like to sent humor to Vegeta when he gives nicknames to a person who was named after a brand or clothing.**

 **I replace money as zenis since the Pokémon universe did not name currency. And the badges stay, yet the name of the badges change. Viridian Forest is now North Forest in the Dragon Ball Z universe. Heal Center is originally called the Pokémon Center, and Mart is originally called the Pokémart. Pallet Town is called as Mount Paozu. That's why Dragon Ball Z Team Training is like a Pokémon game.**

 **I forgot that Viridian City is also replace as Aru Village, yet to be mention last chapter. Where the heck is Aru Village in the Dragon Ball Z world anyways?**

 **Come review to chat, please. It's been a while since anybody review my other stories.**


	5. More Fighters to Collect

**CH. 4: More Fighters to Collect**

 **North Forest**

Capri senses something in her east senses. "Hey, I think I saw some item that was lying on the tall grass!" exclaimed Capri. "What are you talking about? Other trainers (which they called themselves) might lost their belongings," Vegeta said.

Capri with Vegeta went toward the tall grass next to an item capsule, but a fighter is in the way.

 **Training begins.**

Piccolo appeared! "What brings you here, child?" asked Piccolo.

"Go! Vegeta!" Capri shouted. Capri stand behind Vegeta. "Well, if it isn't the Namekian," said Vegeta, smirking. "Care to skirmish?"

"Ever since Goku interrupted us when Future Trunks was here talking about his future," Piccolo said. " _(Man, this is going to be so intense against them…)_ " Krillin thoughts, who is inside one of Capri's capsules.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! Vegeta punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Piccolo used Kick! "Yah!" yells Piccolo. He kicked Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, use Punch again!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! Vegeta punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage! It looks like Piccolo barely have his HP left.

Piccolo used Kick! "Yah!" yells Piccolo. He kicked Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

"I let myself down because I'm weaker than you, Vegeta," Piccolo huffed. "Any last words, before I blast you to oblivious?" Vegeta asked.

While the chatter goes on between the Saiyan prince and the Namekian, Capri opened her Bag again. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Piccolo. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Piccolo was caught!" cheered Capri.

Piccolo's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 010

Piccolo

Namekian Fighter

Height: 6'03''

Weight: 198.4 lbs.

Info: He's a fighter from Planet Namek. He can heal himself and regenerate body parts instantly.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri picked up an item Capsule.

Capri found one Onigiri!

Capri put away the Onigiri in the Items Pocket.

"Hey, Piccolo, since you're hurt, you should eat Onigiri," she said. "Are you kidding me? I don't eat anything!" shouted Piccolo, in stubbornness as his eyes widened. "Namekians like me only drink any flavorless beverage!"

Vegeta spoke to Capri, "He drinks only water instead, Caprisun. If he eats, he'll show off his feelings." "What is your problem, Vegeta?! I have no feelings, compare to your Saiyan blood!" shouted Piccolo, at Vegeta.

"Guys, break it down, you two are now allies, not enemies or rivals," Capri said, shoving between Vegeta and Piccolo. "And Piccolo, since I captured you, I'll make you stronger if you listen to me. Since you only drink water, I'll go back to the Heal Center to heal you." "If that's not the way to make it worse, then do so," said Piccolo.

Capri went out of the tall grass from the east side of the forest, but the fat demon named Drum appeared in front of her. "Care to make you suffer?" Drum asked. "Darn it! Not now!" barked Vegeta. Capri got away safely from Drum.

Vegeta and Capri with Piccolo and Krillin who is inside one of the Capsule, hurried back to Aru Village to her fighters from the Heal Center.

 **Moments later…**

 **North Forest**

Capri return back to the North Forest. She switch Vegeta to Piccolo to lead Capri's party. Capri went north of the forest until another fighter appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Tambourine appeared!

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri shouted. Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!" Capri shouts.

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches Tambourine as he grunts in damage.

Tambourine took damage!

Tambourine used Scratch! He scratches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag again. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Tambourine. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Tambourine was caught!" Tambourine's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 022

Tambourine

Demon Fighter

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 176.4 lbs.

Info: He's a cruel henchman of King Piccolo. If he want something, he doesn't hesitate to kill innocent people.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri with Piccolo and Vegeta walked around the tall grass until the same Drum from earlier appeared again.

 **Training begins.**

Drum appeared.

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!"

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches Drum as he grunts in damage.

Drum took damage!

Drum used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Drum. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Drum was caught!" Drum's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 021

Drum

Demon Fighter

Height: 5'07''

Weight: 242.5 lbs.

Info: This green is a child of King Piccolo. He's a soldier of evil.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

"Hey, come to think of it, I better catch the other three fighters you and Krillin fought before you fight Mitch's fighters!"

"So you can train them with us?" asked Vegeta. "No, I'm only catching them to get some info from the Scouter," Capri said. "It's not like I had to train every one of you on Earth, but that'll take forever to happen. Anyway, let's get out of here again."

 **Moments later…**

 **Aru Village**

Capri's fighters are completely heal from the Heal Center.

 **Route 1**

Capri went to the tall grass near Aru Village to search either a Saibamen or the annoying bear thief.

 **Training begins…**

Bear Thief appeared.

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!"

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches the bear thief as he grunts in damage.

Bear Thief took damage!

Bear Thief used Blade! "Let's see how weak are you!" laughed the bear thief. He attacked Piccolo with his sword as Piccolo grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at the bear thief. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Bear Thief was caught!" Bear Thief's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 016

Bear Thief

Mercenary Fighter

Height: 8'06''

Weight: 606.3 lbs.

Info: This bandit steals the stuff of weak people. You better not cross his path.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

Capri keep searching around the tall grass for a Saibamen to appeared in front of her.

 **Training begins.**

Saibamen appeared!

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!"

Piccolo used Punch! Piccolo punches the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Saibamen took damage!

Saibamen used Scratch! It scratches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Capri opened her Bag. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Saibamen. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Saibamen was caught!" Saibamen's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 024

Saibamen

Seed Fighter

Height: 4'03''

Weight: 77.2 lbs.

Info: This little creatures the result of a strange seed sown in the ground. He can project acid by opening his skull.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 1**

"Now let's go find Yamcha!" "Will you train Yamcha?" asked Krillin. "Probably not, I know he's going to obsess about me, while I trained him," Capri said. Capri with Vegeta went north to go through Aru Village and went west.

 **Route 22**

Capri walked around the tall grass to find Yamcha. "Capri!" exclaimed a man.

 **Training begins.**

Yamcha appeared! "It's good to see you again, kid!" Yamcha laughed.

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri stand behind Piccolo. "So, Yamcha, do you have what it takes to challenge against me?" Piccolo asked.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Punch!" shouted Capri.

Piccolo used Punch!

"You better be fast, or I'll attack right at you!" Piccolo said. Piccolo punches Yamcha as he grunts in damage.

Yamcha took damage!

Yamcha used Kick! "Let's see how I kicked you!" said Yamcha, smirking. Yamcha kicked Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag. She pulls out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Yamcha. The capsule tilted three times.

"Gotcha! Yamcha was caught!" Yamcha's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 013

Yamcha

Human Fighter

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 172.0 lbs.

Info: Before being a pupil of Master Roshi, he was a bandit. His techniques improved thanks to the training of his master.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 22**

"Looks like I caught everyone in Route 1, Route 22, and at the North Forest, we're heading back there once everyone is in equal level, except Piccolo!" "Bloody straight, Caprisun, I'll be stronger if you went further to the forest," said Vegeta.

Capri sighed as her left hand is on her eyes. "If you are going to be that way, please call me as close as Capri," she said. Capri with Vegeta went east to Aru Village to go to the Heal again.

 **Moments later…**

After healing all of Capri's fighters in her party, Capri stand toward the PC. She choose Deposit Fighters, and stores Saibamen and Yamcha in Box 1, and exit the box operations. Capri log off the PC.

Capri went out of the Heal Center. She switch Piccolo to the bear thief to lead the party. But first, "Piccolo, return!" Piccolo was sent inside to sent him out. The bear thief exclaimed. He slashes with his sword in the air in aggression.

Vegeta starts laughing. "That clown sure puts on a show!" said Vegeta, clapping. "What did you say? I'll slice you into a thousand pieces for calling me a clown!" the bear thief shouted, pointing his giant sword at Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped on the tip of the bear thief's giant sword. "Ha! How are you going to attack me if I'm on your humongous toy?" laughed Vegeta, taunting. The bear thief starts growling, as Capri stand next to the bear thief.

"Okay, okay, bear thief, Vegeta is just joking around," Capri said. Capri stares at Vegeta. "and Vegeta, you better apologize to him!" "Fine," growled Vegeta. He stares at the bear thief. "Before you "slice" me into a thousand pieces, I take my apology to you, you punk, you handle your sword really good." "I don't mind any sarcasm, but that's fine," the bear thief said.

"We should go to Route 1 once more, if that's okay?" asked Capri. "Whatever, the thief here is not that as stronger as me," Vegeta sighed. "It would be better if you say yes or no, Vegeta, but that's fine," said Capri. "Keep saying like your mean way or not! Nah!" Capri sticks her tongue out toward Vegeta. Capri, Vegeta, and the bear thief walked south of Aru Village.

 **Route 1**

Capri walked around the tall grass, and founded a Saibamen. The bear thief slashes the cultivated monster as it scratches back 3 times each turn. The Saibamen was now unconscious, until...it stands up quickly to fight again. The bear thief exclaimed, "What in the…?" He slashes the Saibamen again as it scratches the bear thief again 4 times each turn. The Saibamen fainted again.

The bear thief leveled up to level 4 and gained +2 HP and all the rest of the stats +1. Time goes fast forward as the bear thief battle two Saibamens again. The bear thief leveled up to level 5 and gained the same stats as last time.

Capri, Vegeta, and the bear thief hurried back to Aru Village to go to the Heal Center to get healed up. As her party is completely healed again, instead of training in Route 1, Capri went to Route 22.

 **Route 22**

The bear thief continued his training to spar Krillin, then Yamcha, but, the bear thief failed. "Uurrgghh…" he groaned in pain as he fainted. "Oh, no, Bear Thief! We better get you heal up!" exclaimed Capri. "Return!" Capri sent the bear thief back inside one of her capsules.

"Huh?" she exclaims. There's an item held by the bear thief, and he was holding a red berry that cure paralysis. It was known as Chery Berry from the bear thief. How did the bear thief had the Chery Berry the whole time?

In the summary from Capri's party, Bear Thief's ability is Pickup, which may pickup items in field. "Thanks, Bear Thief, I think you're pretty helpful to find items out of nowhere."

 **Heal Center**

Capri and Vegeta sat down on the bench waiting for the bear thief to be in full health. "You know, Capricorn, I was wrong about the giant bear thief," Vegeta said, smirking. "I heard real bears are meant to be afraid of to humans, but not anymore." "Not like the bear thief who steals expensive things, Vegeta, but Fighter Trainer like me is giving the courage to take care of you, Krillin, and Piccolo!" said Capri.

The nurse appeared toward Capri and Vegeta. "Good news, one of your fighters are doing A-OK!" the nurse said. Capri sighed in relief, "It looks like the training has continued," said Capri. The nurse gives the capsule inside the bear thief to Capri. "Here you go!" the nurse said. "Thanks, m'am!" said Capri. The nurse bowed down toward Capri. "We hope you expel!" the nurse said.

Capri and Vegeta went out of the Heal Center. After the healing of the bear thief, instead of training instead of training outside of Aru Village, Capri up and Vegeta went straight back to the North Forest, after Capri trained the bear thief again. They are coming back to the North Forest, for a second attempt to survive the other side of the forest, next time on Team Training!

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Preview**

Capri: It's Capri again!

Vegeta: And Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. (pretending to zip in sideways toward you to shut your mouth up)

Capri (at Vegeta): Whoa, Capricorn? (in sarcasm) Good job, you're not only the prince of all Saiyans yet strong, but you're good at giving nicknames to me.

Vegeta (at Capri): You're born with it. Capricorn, or probably Caprisun.

Capri (looking up Capricorn in the dictionary, in normal voice): Hey, my name turns out to be true! I was born as a Capricorn!

Vegeta (growls, slapping his hand toward his face): I guess calling you Caprisun is better.

Capri: Darn. Gosh darn it.

Vegeta: Don't you darn me and my face. Get on with the bloody preview!

Capri (at reader, throwing out the dictionary): Take two at the North Forest, 'cause this time, I'll trained Piccolo to fight Fighter Trainers hiding somewhere there!

Vegeta: Don't forget that we are getting out in the other side of the deadly forest!

Capri: Yeah, yeah, you'll get your chance to finish off any of the fighters in the forest.

Vegeta: Now for a while. (at readers) Review, if you please. (pretending to zip out sideways toward you) Fat chance to see you soon, Earthlings.

 **A/N:**

 **I decided to leave this as a first half of the chapter when Capri, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and the bear thief went to the North Forest, and the chapter, however, might be longer than the other few chapters.**

 **Vegeta also comes up with another nickname for Capri, Capricorn, which was 10th of the Zodiacs.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite! I've gotten over 160 views, and hoping to reach at least 200 views or above!**


	6. The Second Attempt

**If you find that this chapter is boring, skip most of the parts when Capri battle her opponents with her fighters! -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 5: The Second Attempt**

Moments later, Capri train the bear thief until reaches LV. 8. Capri switches Bear Thief to Piccolo to be the leader of the party. She finally went back to the North Forest.

 **North Forest**

Earlier, Capri switches the bear thief to Piccolo lo lead her party. Capri with Piccolo and Vegeta went northeast of the forest, and found a kid with a hat and net. "Hey! You have fighters! Come on! Let's battle!"

 **Battle begins.**

Bug Catcher Rick would like to battle!

Bug Catcher Rick sent out Saibamen! He threw the capsule to sent out Saibamen in level 7.

"Go! Piccolo!" Capri shouts. Capri stand behind Piccolo. "Those Saibamen are still not yet in extinction," said Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Kick Saibamen, Piccolo!" Capri shouted.

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Scratch! It scratches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked the Saibamen again as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage! Saibamen shrieked in pain.

Foe Saibamen fainted!

Piccolo gained 70 Exp. Points!

Piccolo grew to level 7!

Piccolo gained +2 Max HP and Def, and +1 Attack, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.

Bug Catcher Rick sent out Drum! He threw the capsule to sent out Drum in level 7.

What will Piccolo do?

"Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Drum again as he grunt in damage.

Foe Drum took damage!

Foe Drum used Punch! Drum punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Drum again as he grunt in damage.

Foe Drum took damage! Drum groaned in pain.

Foe Drum fainted!

Piccolo gained 73 Exp. Points!

Player defeated Bug Catcher Rick! "No! I can't lose!" Rick yells.

Capri got 72 zenis for winning!

 **Battle ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri talked to Rick again. "Ssh! I have to practice! Another time, okay?"

Capri turns toward Piccolo. "We better rest again at the Heal Center, okay, Piccolo?" asked Capri. "Sure, why not?" Piccolo said.

 **Moments later…**

Capri's party was healed completely as she continued where she left off. She went north where there is no tall grasses. Another boy who looks like Rick, who battle Capri earlier, was in the left of the path without the tall grasses and the right of the path with tall grasses.

Capri talked to the boy. "You! You can't jam out if you're a Trainer!" a boy shouted.

 **Battle begins.**

Bug Catcher Doug would like to battle!

Bug Catcher Doug sent out Tambourine. He threw the capsule to sent out Tambourine in level 7.

"Go! Piccolo!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Tambourine again as he grunt in damage.

Foe Tambourine took damage!

Foe Tambourine used Scratch! He scratches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Tambourine again as he grunt in damage.

Foe Tambourine took damage! Tambourine groans in pain.

Foe Tambourine fainted!

Piccolo gained 90 Exp. Points!

Piccolo grew to level 9!

Piccolo gained +2 Max. HP and Special Defense, and +1 Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Speed.

Bug Catcher Rick sent out Saibamen! He threw the capsule to sent out Saibamen in level 7.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Leer! Saibamen gives an intimidating look toward Piccolo.

Piccolo's Attack fell!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Leer! Saibamen gives an intimidating look toward Piccolo.

Piccolo's Attack fell!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage! It shrieked in pain.

Foe Saibamen fainted!

Piccolo gained 70 Exp. Points!

Bug Catcher Rick sent out Saibamen! He threw the capsule to sent out Saibamen in level 7.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, keep using Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Leer! Saibamen gives an intimidating look toward Piccolo.

Piccolo's Attack fell!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage! A critical hit! It shrieked in pain.

Foe Saibamen fainted!

Piccolo gained 70 Exp. Points!

Piccolo grew to level 8!

Piccolo gained +2 Max. HP, and +1 Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.

Piccolo learned Kyodaika!

Kyodaika- the user takes on a giant form and raises the Attack and Defense stats.

Player defeated Bug Catcher Doug! "Oh, I ran out of fighters!" Doug exclaimed.

Capri got 72 zenis for winning.

 **Battle ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri talked to Doug again. "That totally stinks! I'm going to catch some stronger ones!" Capri with Vegeta and Piccolo went north.

An Item Capsule was lying on the ground. "Hey, what's this?" exclaimed Capri.

Capri found one Repel!

Capri put the Repel in the Items Pocket.

"Should we keep going?" "Let's continue and get the living life out of here!" Vegeta said. Capri, Vegeta, and Piccolo went east, then north, and west. While they move, Capri look at her party, and received the Chestoh Berry, that wakes up sleeping Fighter.

Another Bug Catcher was standing in between flowers. "I might be little, but I won't like it if you go easy on me!" said a boy.

 **Battle begins.**

Bug Catcher Anthony would like to battle!

Bug Catcher Anthony sent out Drum! He threw the capsule to sent out Drum in level 7.

"Go! Piccolo!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Drum again as he grunt in damage.

Foe Drum took damage!

Foe Drum used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Drum again as he grunt in damage.

Foe Drum took damage! He groans in pain.

Foe Drum fainted!

Piccolo gained 87 Exp. Points!

Bug Catcher Anthony sent out Tambourine! He threw the capsule to sent out Tambourine in level 8.

What will Piccolo do?

"Keep using Kick, Piccolo!"

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Tambourine again as he grunt in damage.

Foe Tambourine took damage! Tambourine groans in pain.

Foe Tambourine fainted!

Piccolo gained 102 Exp. Points!

Player defeated Bug Catcher Anthony! "Oh, boo. Nothing went right," jeered Anthony.

Capri got 96 zenis for winning!

 **North Forest**

Capri talked to Anthony again. "I lost some of my allowance…" Capri with Vegeta and Piccolo went a bit west and went south where all the tall grasses are. "Huh?" Did we just go around?" Vegeta exclaimed. "I think we should leave and come back," said Capri.

Capri, Vegeta, and Piccolo, hurried back where they begin, but Tambourine appeared in front of Capri. "Hey, little girl, you may be smart enough to train your fighters, I'll snap your friend's-" Tambourine said, chuckling.

Piccolo kicked Tambourine without Capri's command.

Tambourine fainted!

Piccolo gained 34 Exp. Points!

Piccolo grew to level 9!

He gained +3 HP and all stats +1.

"Whoa, Piccolo!" exclaimed Capri. "Tambourine betrayed me for all his chattering," Piccolo said. "That green Man-Bat of yours disobeyed you?" laughed Vegeta. "I'm part of the demon leader for my descendant beget," Piccolo said. "Tambourine is still my minions, same to Drum."

"What is up with you, Piccolo? You're so high and mighty for a serious fighter! I'll get you healed if you can stop acting serious for a moment," said Capri.

 **Moments later…**

Capri, Vegeta, and Piccolo continued where they left off, again. They went south, then west, then north, but Tambourine appeared again. Tambourine was chuckling evilly. "Let's fled!" A boy standing while staring at the tree. "Hi, are you wandering around the forest?" "I heard some fighters can evolve," the boy replied.

 **Battle begins.**

Bug Catcher Charlie would like to battle!

Bug Catcher Charlie sent out Saibamen! He threw the capsule to sent out Saibamen in level 8.

"Go! Piccolo!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Scratch! It scratches Piccolo as he grunt in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Use Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage! It shrieked in pain.

Foe Saibamen fainted!

Piccolo gained 82 Exp. Points!

Piccolo grew to level 9!

Piccolo gained +2 HP and +1 Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.

Bug Catcher Charlie sent out Saibamen! He threw the capsule to sent out Saibamen in level 8.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!" shouted Capri.

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Leer! Saibamen gives an intimidating look toward Piccolo.

Piccolo's Attack fell!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Scratch! It scratches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage! It shrieked in pain.

Foe Saibamen fainted!

Piccolo gained 82 Exp. Points!

Bug Catcher Charlie sent out Saibamen! He threw the capsule to sent out Saibamen in level 8.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!" shouted Capri.

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Scratch! It scratches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage!

Foe Saibamen used Leer! Saibamen gives an intimidating look toward Piccolo.

Piccolo's Attack fell!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked the Saibamen as it hissed in damage.

Foe Saibamen took damage! It shrieked in pain.

Foe Saibamen fainted!

Piccolo gained 82 Exp. Points!

Player defeated Bug Catcher Charlie! "Oh! I lost!" Charlie exclaimed.

Capri got 84 zenis for winning!

 **Battle ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri talked to Charlie again. "Namekian fighters are so cool! I wanna have one!" "You just have to keep looking for him in this forest, he is everywhere," said Capri. "Okay, got it!" Charlie said.

"Move it, Namekian! I'm first to be strong in the party!" barked Vegeta. Charlie's eyes widened. "Sorry, Vegeta's the cocky one in my fighter's party," Capri chuckled. Capri switches Piccolo to Vegeta to lead the party. "Return, Piccolo!" Piccolo was sent inside one of Capri's capsules.

Capri with Vegeta went south, but Tambourine just keep appearing out of nowhere. "Kehehehe! It's you again!" laughed Tambourine.

"Go! Vegeta!" Capri shouts. Capri stand behind Vegeta. "I got this," said Vegeta.

What will Vegeta do?

"Go Punch!" Capri said.

Vegeta used Punch! He punches Tambourine as he grunts in damage.

Tambourine took damage! He groaned in pain.

Tambourine fainted!

Vegeta gained 34 Exp. Points!

"Huh?" Capri with Vegeta went southeast and found an Item Capsule.

Capri found one Onigiri!

Capri put the Onigiri in the Items Pocket. Who knew there's so many items lying down on the grass can be easy to find?

The next path was in the west and the north where there is the end of the forest and the last area where tall grasses existed.

"Hey, wait up!" a boy exclaimed. "What?" asked Capri. "What's the hurry? Why the rush?" a boy asked.

 **Battle begins.**

Bug Catcher Sammy would like to battle!

Bug Catcher Sammy sent out Piccolo! He threw the capsule to sent out Piccolo in level 9.

"Go! Vegeta!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Piccolo. "What the heck? A doppelganger of Namekian?" Vegeta exclaimed.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, use Galick Gun!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Galick Gun! "Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled. He shoots out a purple energy waves toward Piccolo as he yells in damage.

Foe Piccolo took damage!

Foe Piccolo used Kyodaika! Piccolo grew many inches tall.

Foe Piccolo's Attack rose!

Foe Piccolo's Defense rose!

What will Vegeta do?

"Power Up!" shouted Capri.

Vegeta used Power Up! Vegeta bellows as he power up his energy as aura appeared around him.

Vegeta's Attack rose!

Foe Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Now, Vegeta, Punch!"

Vegeta used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Foe Piccolo took damage!

Foe Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kicked Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Punch again!"

Vegeta used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Foe Piccolo took damage! He groans in pain.

Foe Piccolo fainted!

Vegeta gained 102 Exp. Points!

Player defeated Bug Catcher Sammy! "I give! You're good at this!"

Capri got 108 zenis for winning!

 **Battle ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri talked to Sammy again. "While they are at it, Capri opened her Bag and uses Onigiri on Vegeta.

Onigiri was used on Vegeta.

Vegeta's HP was restored by 20 point(s).

Someone appeared in front of Capri.

 **Training begins.**

Piccolo appeared. "Don't hesitate to fight me," said Piccolo.

"Go! Vegeta!" Capri said. Capri stand behind Vegeta. "You don't scare me, Namekian, you're in my way!" growled Vegeta.

What will Vegeta do?

"Power Up!" Capri said.

Vegeta used Power Up! Vegeta bellows as he power up his energy as aura appeared around him.

Vegeta's Attack rose!

Piccolo used Punch! He punches Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Now, Vegeta, Punch!"

Vegeta used Punch! Vegeta punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

Piccolo used Punch! He punches Vegeta as he grunts in damage.

Vegeta took damage!

What will Vegeta do?

"Punch again!"

Vegeta used Punch! He punches Piccolo again as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage! Piccolo groans in pain.

Piccolo fainted!

Vegeta gained 45 Exp. Points.

 **Training ends.**

 **North Forest**

Capri and Vegeta continued north of the forest until they reach the gates. There is also a sign that says, "Leaving North Forest, Saiyan Realm ahead." Capri and Vegeta went inside the gates.

 **Gates to North Route 2**

Capri talked to the old man. "Have you notice the skinny trees on the roadside?" asked an old man. "Yeah, sorta," Capri replied. "It can be cut down by a special move, I hear," said the old man.

Capri talked to the boy with the yellow cap. "You passed North Forest, but you ain't seen nothing yet," said the boy. "Huh?" Capri exclaimed. "There are other strong enemies who are waiting for you," said the boy.

"Don't take it seriously, enemies are also called Fighters, and they can be catch with a low HP," Capri laughed. "I'm sure you got this by now since you pass through the North Forest before me!"

Capri talked to the girl with purple hair. "Did you know the transformation-cancel technique?" asked a girl. "When a fighter is turning, you can stop the process. It can be useful sometimes."

Capri and Vegeta went to the other side of the gates. "Why is there a place called Saiyan Realm in the Earthlings world?" Vegeta asked. "There could be some Saiyan fighters like you on the other side of the forest, maybe Goku will be there too!" said Capri.

"Kakarot reminded me that he will be in the fourth route, we won't see him in the Saiyan Realm or the next route before the fourth route," Vegeta said. "Evil Saiyans unlike Kakarot will be coming right after you, Caprisun."

Capri gulped as she starts shaking. "This is not a good idea for me to be a Fighter Trainer, I should have wait in another year or two, or maybe three," said Capri. " _(Be brave, Capri, be brave…)_ "

Looks like Capri is in trouble from her fears of the evil Saiyan in the next route, will she move on, or will she go home? Find out next time on Team Training!

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Review**

Capri: H-Hi, It's C-C-Capri.

Vegeta (mocking Capri): And V-V-Vegeta.

Capri (at Vegeta): Stop that!

Vegeta (at Capri): You annoy me when you're scared of the evil Saiyans.

Capri (at Vegeta): Can you tell the next preview for me, Vegeta? I'm pretty afraid to think about it.

Vegeta: Why me?

Capri: Come on, Vegeta, do it for me! (giving Vegeta the puppy eyes) I'll regret you this!

Vegeta (raising his voice higher than normal, putting his hands on his head): Why always the puppy eyes on me?! (At the author) Stupid author! (At Capri) Fine, I will! (calmed down in normal voice, at readers) Next time, Caprisun and I will be heading to the Saiyan Realm after I have a short reunion with Kakarot's brother. And why does the samurai fatso think he the first Gym Leader of the Saiyan Realm? Why wait for the next chapter to come?

Capri: Whew, thanks, Vegeta.

Vegeta: I don't take your appreciation, you'll pollute my pride! (At readers) Reviews are held as anytime, and see you soon.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, this chapter seems to be 2x longer than the recent chapters. Drum and Tambourine seems to be too easy to defeat since they are both Dark and Fighting-Type, and Fighting-Type can defeat Dark-Type. Dragon Ball Z Team Training leaves the type the same as Pokémon, but most of the fighters are Fighting-Type, but some are just Normal-Type like the annoying bear thief, maybe there is not any Dragon, Poison, and Rock-Type Fighters in Dragon Ball Z Team Training.**

 **I'm almost up to 200 views, I was hoping it was up to 1000 views, but this story is not even that popular, not even my other stories, such as Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighters.**

 **I would recommend you to read that too, it is supposed to be another popular story, but no, it is not! Always remember, never judge the story by its title and summaries! There's more under the summary! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. The Saiyans are Alive!

**CH. 6: The Saiyans are Alive!**

 **Route 2 (North)**

A path was located in North. This time, there was a large amount of tall grass in the left of the path. "I think more fighters is in this tall grass, we should check it out!" Capri said.

Vegeta's stomach was growling again as he blushes. "Hungry for more food again, Vegeta?" "Just give me something to eat, Caprisun," sighed Vegeta.

Capri opened her Bag and pull out one Onigiri. She gives the Onigiri to Vegeta. Onigiri was used on Vegeta. Vegeta's HP was restored by 17 point(s).

Capri with Vegeta walk on the tall grass to search a new fighter.

 **Training begins.**

Raditz appeared! "Hahahaha! You Earthling dare to fight me?" A long, spiky haired Saiyan named Raditz, laughs. He was in level 4.

"Go! Vegeta!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widen. "Raditz? What in the Earthling world are you doing here?" Vegeta exclaimed. "I'll take you down myself since my new partner trained me to kill you!"

What will Vegeta do?

"Punch, Vegeta!" said Capri.

Vegeta used Punch! He punches Raditz as he groans in damage.

Raditz took damage! Raditz groaned in pain.

Raditz fainted!

Vegeta gained 44 Exp. Points!

 **Training ends.**

Capri switches Vegeta to Piccolo to lead the party. Capri with Piccolo and Vegeta walk around the tall grass, yet another fighter appeared.

 **Training begins.**

Turles appeared! "Why, hello, little girl, my name is Turles, and have you seen Kakarot? We need to talk," Turles greeted.

"(This guy looks like Goku, but he looks way different…)" thoughts Capri. "Go! Piccolo!" Capri stand behind Piccolo. "We meet again, Turles," said Piccolo.

What will Piccolo do?

"Punch Turles!" Capri shouts.

Piccolo used Punch! He punches Turles as he grunts in damage.

Turles took damage!

Turles used Tail Smash! His tail was used as a whip to attack Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag, and pulled out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule! She threw one Capsule at Turles. The Capsule shakes three times.

"Gotcha! Turles was caught!"

Turles's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 027 Turles

Saiyan Fighter

Height: 5'11

Weight: 176.4 lbs.

Info: This Saiyan draws his strength from the fruit of the Tree of Might.

 **Training ends.**

 **Route 2 (North)**

Capri searches around to find another fighter.

 **Training begins.**

Raditz appeared! "You forgot that I'm still alive as always!" Raditz chuckled evilly.

"Go! Piccolo!" shouted Capri. Capri stand behind Piccolo. "Y-You again? I thought Vegeta killed you!" Piccolo exclaimed.

What will Piccolo do?

"Punch!" shouted Capri.

Piccolo used Punch! He punches Raditz as he grunts in damage.

Raditz took damage!

Raditz used Tail Smash! His tail was used as a whip to attack Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage! A critical hit!

What will Piccolo do?

Capri opened her Bag, and pulled out a Capsule.

Capri used Capsule!

She threw one Capsule at Raditz. The Capsule shakes three times.

"Gotcha! Raditz was caught!" Raditz's data was added to the Scouter.

 **Scouter**

No. 025 Raditz

Saiyan Fighter

Height: 5'11

Weight: 176.4 lbs.

Info: Like the other Saiyans, his tail allows him to turn into a Great Ape, or Oozaru, with the energy of the moon.

 **Training ends.**

"I think that's all of them in this route. We should go north to go to the Saiyan Realm!" Capri, Piccolo, and Vegeta went north of the route.

 **Saiyan Realm**

The town is full of tough Saiyans. Capri with Piccolo and Vegeta went inside the Heal Center.

 **Heal Center**

Capri healed all of her fighters, and then go to the PC. Capri chooses Someone's PC, and choose Deposit Fighters to store Turles and Raditz she caught from Route 2 North, in Box 1. Capri exited the box, and went to Dr. Brief's PC.

Accessed to Dr. Brief's PC…

Accessed the Scouter Rating System…

Would you like to have your Scouter rated?

Capri chooses yes.

The amount of progress you've made on your Scouter is: 11 Fighters seen and 10 owned

Dr. Brief's rating: "It looks as if you're getting on the right track! I've given one of my Aides a Solar Flare HM. Make sure you go get it!"

Closed link to the Dr. Brief's PC.

Capri log off the PC.

She switch Piccolo to Vegeta to lead the party, and leave the Heal Center.

 **Saiyan Realm**

Capri went inside the house in the Southwest.

 **House**

Capri talked to the old man. "Fighters often learn new techniques, but some must be taught to then by people," the old man said. Capri talked to the boy next to the old man. "A fighter becomes easier to catch if they has a status problem," said a young boy. "Sleep, burn, or paralysis...These are all effective. But catching a fighter is never a sure thing!" Capri went out of the house.

 **Saiyan Realm**

Capri talked to the chubby man. "Saiyan Realm is the earth of the Saiyans," a chubby man said. "Is the Saiyan Realm is a place for Saiyans to live?" asked Capri. "I'm not sure, but King Vegeta is the one who founded this town, maybe it's called legend," a chubby man replied.

Capri talked to the bug catcher who seems to protect the garden. "Pssst! Do you know what I'm doing?" asked a bug catcher. "No, why?" Capri asked. "I'm spraying Repel to keep monsters out of my garden!" said the bug catcher.

Capri turns at Vegeta. "Who's hungry for shopping? I bet more supplies for the trips around the continent is in the Mart!" Capri said. "Don't worry, I'll be always fine as ever," said Vegeta. Capri and Vegeta went inside the Mart.

 **Mart**

Capri talked to the man in green. "A Moon Stone can transform a Saiyan if this one has an ape tail," a man said. "But we can't find these stones in all of the marts…" Capri talked to the boy with a yellow cap. "You should buy a lot of Onigiris if you wanna beat the Gym Leader!" said the boy.

Capri checked her allowance. "956 zenis… Maybe I'll save up to but more stuff later," Capri said. Capri went out of the Mart.

 **Saiyan Realm**

Capri with Vegeta went inside the house in the northeast of the Mart.

 **House**

Capri talked to the man. "Yajirobe is not a Saiyan, but he's the Gym Leader of this town," said the man. "Why?" Capri asked.

"Don't ask me why," said a man. "Maybe because the Saiyans are only fighters. There are not Saiyan Trainers." "Wait, what? That samurai fatso is bit even a Gym Leader to me, he's more of the leader of Ronin fatso!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Vegeta, have some respect for Yajirobe!" shouted Capri. "You want me to respect that fat idiot? That fatso cuts off my tail!" Vegeta shouted. "I feel bad about you old man," said a man. "Your hairstyle still makes you a Saiyan, though."

"I'm not old, you're old because you're bald!" Vegeta shouted, at the man. "Sorry, mister, don't listen to Vegeta, he's just joking around," said Capri, shoving Vegeta out of the house. She turns at Vegeta. "What were you thinking?" she backed in a soft voice.

 **Saiyan Realm**

"How dare that old man called me old! Saiyans are not meant to be old!" Vegeta shouted. "Next time, you better act nice to anyone I talk to, or I'll be done with you!" shouted Capri. Capri's eyes widened as she reader the sign next to the edge of the realm. "Huh?"

Capri readed, "Notice! Thieves are looking for a Dragon Ball from Mt. Moon. They might attack you if you need them." Capri paused for a moment. "Dragon Ball?"

"The Dragon Balls are valuable to strong Fighters," Vegeta explained. "There are seven in total. Once all seven are collected, you tell Shenlong, a dragon that grants your wish, to come out and make your desire come alive." "Did you ever collect it all?" asked Capri. "All by myself," Vegeta said.

"I wish myself to be more and more brave enough to conquer the Saiyans from earlier!" said Capri. "What the heck are you talking about, Caprisun? You can easily be brave when you trained me!" Vegeta said. "You'll get your wish after defeating the samurai fatso who trains other Saiyans!"

"You're right, Vegeta, I shouldn't be so greedy about being brave, I just had to train everyone in the party!" said Capri. Capri stand next to a man in green. "You're a Trainer? Yajirobe's looking for new challengers! Follow me!" a man said.

The man leaded Capri and Vegeta to a gym. "If you feel confident, go take on Yajirobe!" The man walked away. Capri talked to the girl. "Did you know that a Saiyan turns into an ape if they looks at the moon?" said a girl. "Well, I think," Capri said. But they needed their tail to do this," said the girl.

Vegeta sighed, "Who needs tail when you cut it all off?" Capri readed the sign next to the gym. "Saiyan Realm Gym, Leader: Yajirobe, the Spirited Samurai Trainer!" Capri and Vegeta went inside the Gym.

 **Saiyan Realm Gym**

Capri talked to the guy between the two tall statues. "Hiya! Do you want to dream big? Do you dare to dream of becoming a grand champ?" asked the gym administrator. "Let me take you to the top!" "Would I?" Capri asked. "All right! Let's get happening!" said the gym administrator.

"The first fighter out in a match is at the left of the Team List. By changing the order to suit your opponent's party." Capri stare toward the Saiyan Realm gym leader named Yajirobe. "Is this Yajirobe you mentioned earlier?" Capri whispered, to Vegeta. "That's right, you're looking at that samurai fatso," whispered Vegeta, loudly like Homer Simpson.

Capri was just about to walked toward Yajirobe, but her instinct tells her that this is not really a good time to challenge right now. Capri went out of the Gym as Vegeta turns surprised.

 **Saiyan Realm**

"I knew it, Yajirobe is strong with his Saiyan Fighters," Capri shuddered. "There's no way I can challenge him with all of my fighters…" "I don't give a hoot if you now trained the Earthling and the others," said Vegeta. "Now you don't care?" Capri asked. "If you go ahead and challenge the samurai fatso, you're weak enough to be easily defeated," said Vegeta. "Just do what you want, you're my owner now."

Capri starts grinning as Vegeta grins back.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Review**

Capri: Capri here, I guess.

Vegeta: And Vegeta. The training had started again.

Capri (gulps): There's more than just the two Saiyans named Raditz and Turles, but who is the humongous Saiyan?

Vegeta: The humongous Saiyan is my commander and I killed him once. (At Capri) You'll get your chance to meet your fear the next time you come inside the Saiyan Realm Gym which everyone in town calls it.

Capri (shuddering, at Vegeta): No way! Not a chance! I'm still scared!

Vegeta (at reader): See you never.

Capri (at readers): Vegeta's kidding! There's more chapter next time! I guess…

 **A/N:**

 **Nothing to say, here, unless revision in this chapter or the recent ones will be updated. But please review if you wish!**


	8. To Conquer Fear

**CH. 7: To Conquer Fear**

 **Route 2 (North)**

Capri switches Vegeta to Bear Thief to lead the party, and then walk on the tall grass.

Capri starts training the bear thief she caught back in Route 1. Fighters in this route are around level 2-5. The two Saiyans could be anywhere in the tall grass. The bear thief fought Raditz twice, and then Turles, and suddenly level up to 9. Bear Thief gained +2 HP; and +1 Attack, Defense, Special Defense, and Speed.

After a brief break from the Heal Center, another training can be déjà vu, but this time, the bear thief fought Raditz twice, then Turles, but then Raditz was up again! The bear thief slashes Raditz with his sword, and grew to level 10. Bear Thief gained +2 HP and Attack; also +1 Defense, Special Attack/Defense, and Speed.

The next 6 sparring was Raditz 3 times, Turles once, and the last two goes to Raditz. The bear thief grew to level 11 and gained all +1 except Special Attack. While the training goes on, he was holding the Aspeare Berry, a Berry that can defrost the fighter.

The last 8 sparring was Turles 4 times, Raditz twice, and Turles the last two times. The bear thief grew to level 12 and gained +2 HP and all the rest of the stats +1. So far, the bear thief trained in battle 21 times.

Capri switches Bear Thief to Krillin to lead the party. Krillin did 36 training in battle, and reach level 12. He also learned Energy Ball, a basic blast that does average damage. Between training 15 and 16, the bear Thief was holding a TM, or Technical Machine, called TM10 Shunken.

Now it's Piccolo turn. Piccolo did 21 training in battle. After training 5 and before training 6, the bear thief was holding the Chery Berry. Capri grabs it from the bear thief to put it in the Berry Pouch. "You may be a good handy man for adventure, bear thief," Capri said. "Gee, I guess so," said the bear thief.

After 21 training in battle with Piccolo, seems that the bear thief is holding the Perseum Berry, which it cures confusion. And yet, Vegeta is the last one to trained. After training 16, Vegeta grew to level 13 and learned the Final Flash, a powerful energy wave that may pulverize the foe. Bear Thief was holding another berry called the Orane Berry, that heals up to 10 HP.

After training 25, Capri finally completed the training for her four fighters in her party. Krillin, Piccolo, and the bear thief was in level 12, and Vegeta is in level 14.

"Looks like training has complete, after all the work," Capri sighed, in relief. "Thanks to you, I am strong enough to finish the samurai fatso off!" said Vegeta. Capri exclaimed in surprised, seeing the bear thief holding another Chery Berry. She and Vegeta went straight north back to the Saiyan Realm to healed up from the Heal Center.

 **Later, inside the Saiyan Realm Gym**

Capri switches Vegeta to Piccolo to lead the party. "Here goes nothing," Capri huffed. Capri walked toward Yajirobe, but another trainer walked by. "Stop right there, kid! Before facing Yajirobe, fight with me!" shouted a kid.

 **Battle begins.**

Camper Liam would like to battle!

Camper Liam sent out Turles! He threw threw the capsule to sent out Turles in Turles in level 10. Turles was chuckling evilly.

"Go! Piccolo!" Piccolo stand in front of Capri. He was glaring at Turles.

What will Piccolo do?

"Kick Turles!" Capri shouted.

Piccolo used Kick! Piccolo kick Turles as he grunts in damage.

Foe Turles took damage!

Foe Turles used Power Up! Turles starts bellowing as his aura appeared.

Foe Turles's Attack rose!

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked Turles as he grunts in damage.

Foe Turles took damage! He groans in pain.

Foe Turles fainted!

Piccolo gained 165 Exp. Points!

"Well, then, should I keep going, or take a break?" asked Piccolo. "Keep going, Piccolo, you're doing great!" Capri said.

Camper Liam sent out Raditz! He threw the capsule to sent out Raditz in level 10. Raditz was smirking.

What will Piccolo do?

"Kick Raditz!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked Raditz as he grunts in damage.

Foe Raditz took damage!

Foe Raditz used Power Up! Raditz starts bellowing as his aura appeared.

Foe Raditz's Attack rose!

What will Piccolo do?

"Use Kick!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked Raditz as he grunts in damage.

Foe Raditz took damage!

Foe Raditz used Punch! He punches Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Kick Raditz again!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked Raditz as he grunts in damage.

Foe Raditz took damage! Raditz groaned in pain.

Foe Raditz fainted!

Piccolo gained 183 Exp. Points!

Player defeated Camper Liam! "Darn! You're not ready to challenge the champion," groaned Liam.

Capri got 220 zenis for winning!

 **Battle ends.**

 **Saiyan Realm Gym**

"You're good, but Yajirobe's gonna beat you." Capri stand toward Yajirobe. "A new trainer again," Yajirobe scoffed. "I hope you're not a rookie like the others. My fighters are all Saiyans, and I've been able to train them thanks to my willpower. Don't you feel this intense aura in my capsules? They're waiting for their next fight."

"Of course they are, but not me," gulped Capri. "Then let me give you advice," Yajirobe said. "Be as determined as me, and get ready for this battle, because I'm not easy to defeat!"

 **Battle begins.**

Leader Yajirobe would like to battle!

Leader Yajirobe sent out Raditz! He threw the capsule to sent out Raditz in level 12.

"Go! Piccolo!" shouted Capri, trying to not be scare as she stand in front of Piccolo. "Hmm, you can't seem to be dead just yet, but that doesn't mean that you're immortal!" Piccolo said.

"Why won't you prove it first before I prove it?" asked Raditz.

What will Piccolo do?

"Piccolo, use Kick!" Capri shouted.

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked Raditz as he grunts in damage.

For Raditz took damage!

For Raditz used Saiyan Power! Raditz starts thinking about the moon, which helps him to become a bit stronger than ever.

Foe Raditz's Attack rose!

Foe Raditz's Defense rose!

What will Piccolo do?

"Use Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked Raditz again as Raditz grunts in damage.

Foe Raditz took damage!

Foe Raditz used Kick! He kicked Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage!

What will Piccolo do?

"Kick again!"

Piccolo used Kick! He kicked Raditz again as Raditz grunts in damage.

Foe Raditz took damage!

Foe Raditz used Kick! He kicked Piccolo as he grunts in damage.

Piccolo took damage! He groaned in pain.

Piccolo fainted!

Capri shifted out Vegeta.

"Go for it, Vegeta!" Capri threw the capsule to sent out Vegeta. "You're one of the living Saiyans who keep displeasing the LIVING heck out of me!" growled Vegeta.

What will Vegeta do?

"Use Galick Gun on Raditz!" Capri shouted.

Vegeta used Galick Gun! " _(That stinking idiot won't die!)_ Galick Gun! Ha…!" yelled Vegeta. He shoots out a purple energy wave toward Raditz as Raditz yells in damage.

Foe Raditz took damage! He groaned in pain.

Foe Raditz fainted!

Vegeta gained 199 Exp. Points!

"I'll be waiting for another opponent who will be taking on me, but I think I should let anyone else get a turn." "I should make you keep going since you're the strongest in my party, Vegeta! Keep going!" Capri said.

Leader Yajirobe sent out Nappa. He threw the capsule sent out Nappa in level 14. "Well, well, if it isn't Vegeta," laughed Nappa.

Capri and Vegeta's eyes widened. "He's huge!" Capri said, whimpering. "Hmm, I guess I'll finish Nappa off once again," smirked Vegeta. "Don't try to get too cocky there, prince Vegeta, I've gotten stronger too!" Nappa chuckled. Vegeta starts growling. "Oh, shut up, I'm still faster than you!" shouted Vegeta.

What will Vegeta do?

"Vegeta, use Final Flash!" Capri shouted.

Vegeta used Final Flash! "Final Flash!" shouted Vegeta. He shoots out a blue pulverizing waves toward Vegeta as Nappa yells in damage.

Foe Nappa took damage!

Foe Nappa used Saiyan Power! Nappa starts thinking about the moon, which helps him to become a bit stronger than ever.

Foe Nappa's Attack rose!

Foe Nappa's Defense rose!

"Vegeta, use Final Flash!" Capri shouted.

Vegeta used Final Flash! "Final Flash!" shouted Vegeta. He shoots out a blue pulverizing waves toward Vegeta as Nappa yells in damage.

Foe Nappa took damage! Nappa groaned in pain.

Foe Nappa fainted!

Vegeta gained 246 Exp. Points!

Vegeta grew to Lv. 11!

Vegeta gained +2 Special Defense and Speed; and +1 HP, Attack, Defense, and Special Attack.

Player defeated Leader Yajirobe! "I took you for granted, and so O lost," Yajirobe said. "As proof of your victory, I confer on you this…" Yajirobe shows a small badge. "The official Dragon League Saiyan Badge."

Capri received the Saiyan Badge from Yajirobe!

"Just having the Saiyan Badge makes your fighters stronger. It also enables the use of the move Solar Flare outside of battle. Of course, a fighter must know this move to use it."

Capri got 1400 zenis for winning!

 **Battle ends.**

"Wait! Take this with you!"

Capri received TM02 from Yajirobe.

Capri put the TM02 in the TM Case.

"A TM, or Technical Machine contains a technique for fighters. Using TM teaches the move, it contains to a fighter. A TM is good for only one use. So, when you use one, pick the fighter carefully. Anyways... TM02 contains Energy Punch. It's a powerful punch charged with energy."

Capri talked to Yajirobe again. "There are all kinds of Trainers in this huge world of ours. You appear to be gifted as a Trainer. So let me make a suggestion. Go to the Gym in the next town and test your abilities."

Capri talked to the gym administrator. "Just as I thought! You're a potential champ!" the administrator said. Capri went out of Gym.

 **Saiyan Realm**

"Haha! Yeah! We did it!" cheered Capri. I finished Nappa again, yet the greatest part of the battle!" Vegeta laughed. "We better go to the Heal Center to get you and my party in full health before we go further!" said Capri. "I heard trouble from Mt. Moon once we get there!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
